


You've Got A Friend In Me

by jaydenbell



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell





	You've Got A Friend In Me

Because she never stopped surprising him enough, Puck really should have been less shocked by this. But this was big, even for her.

“Shouldn’t Santana be going with you? Or Mike Chang?”

Brittany shook her head rapidly. “Santana and I have already agreed that she’ll be waiting for me when I get home, but if I have her there, I won’t be able to focus and I’ll get nervous. She’ll be there for every other audition for the rest of my life; but I needed her not to be at this one.”

“So, I’m a safety default?”

“No, silly,” she shook her head again. “You’re a friend. A really good one.” She took his hands in both of hers, clasping them together between their torsos and jutted her lip out to pout. “Pretty please go with me?”

He chuckled. “I’ll go with ya.” Brittany started to jump up excitedly, but he held her down. “On one condition.”

“Anything,” she nodded.

“You gotta not prance around the hotel room in your underwear or those little dancer shorts you like so much. Zizes would have my balls.”

She resumed jumping excitedly and kissed him on the cheek. “Deal. You’re the best, Puck. Thank you thank you thank you,” she called as she skipped down the hall, her phone already out to call Santana.


End file.
